My Fair Yami
by Madyamisam
Summary: Ryou has a spell that could get rid of his Yami forever but what are the costs?
1. Switch

Switch Sam: Ok... This fanfic kinda contrasts to my other fanfic 'The New Authoress' but I'm currently don't have any ideas there cos it's up to you folks whether I carry on or not. Don't own Yugioh never have and never will. Happy now?  
  
Yami: YES!!!!!!!!!! *Sam gives an evil glint*  
  
Sam: Anyway enjoy the fic. *to Yami* IT'S TIME.... *Sam draws out a pack of Duel Monsters cards*  
  
Yami: *(o_0)?.......(^()^)* Yay!!!!!  
  
Sam: *(o_0)? throws the cards aside and draws out a couple of tubes and bottles of medicine (^()^)* FOR AN ENEMA!!!!  
  
Yami: *(O.o)......(O()O)!* NO!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!! NOT ANOTHER ENEMA!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sam drags him as he struggles* AIBBBBBBOUUUUUUU!!!!!! HEEEELLLLPPPP MEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *(-,-)zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ He lay shivering on the littered floor of broken glass and debris, the pain scorching every cell in his body. His clothes were cut up and his hair was matted. A tall dark shadow hovered over him as he cowered bracing himself for more torture. The figure to whom the shadow belonged to gave one more swift kick to his lower abdomen making him cough up a mixture of blood and saliva before resting for the night. Breathing heavily as silent tears stung the open wounds of his cut up face in the cold and cruel darkness, Ryou heaved himself up as the glass dug deeper into his mutilated flesh. He supported himself on the wall and proceeded to clean up after his Yami's destruction of the insides of his apartment. It was nearly 2 o'clock when he finally finished and he went to his soul room to dwell miserably in the expectations on future prospects. More beatings.  
  
Ryou shuddered at the thought. The same cycle had went over and over every day since he received this accursed ring. He had tried to throw it away yet it always came back to him. Why? 'I wish my Yami was like Yugi's' he thought. He hadn't really told his friends that his Yami had made a comeback mostly because his Yami had threatened him with something much worse to what his experiencing at the moment. Once again the tears welled up and blurred his vision.  
  
Once again he sobbed quietly to himself. He went to get his mirror and pick out bits of debris that had stuck on his face. There before him was a pale boy of 16 with bleary brown eyes and matted white hair. Cuts and bruises appeared all over his porcelain face. Sometimes he dreamed his Yami would be like Yugi's Yami. Strong yet kind and most of all a Yami that would never hurt him. Though sometimes he noticed that Bakura (whom I shall call from now on cos it's getting confusing of which Yami is which) would hesitate. These flashes however were rare. Bakura enjoyed hurting him. He had that thought pounded into him. Ryou wanted out. "But could I?" Ryou mused to himself as he pulled out a piece of paper. He had jotted it down from an old spell book he had found once. It was a simple procedure. 'No... I can't...' he went to put the precious paper away but hesitated. 'but... I don't deserve this...' He looked at the door which he knew before him would the room to his Yami's room. Determined to do so he set himself up.  
  
Meanwhile Bakura lay wide awake. He had stopped tossing and turning but that let the guilt settle in. Bakura shook his head, the little worm's weakness was rubbing off on him or... had this feeling always been there? He stared at his door which led to his Aibou's soul room. 'No, the little wimp needed to be toughen up. It had always been like this when he was young. He took it well and so should the young one'. "I'd be doing him a favor" he replied to his own question. Satisfied with the argument in his mind. He drifted to a dreamless sleep. Candles were placed at each point around the roughly drawn pentagon on the floor of Ryou's soul room where the atmosphere became dark, silent. comfortable. Ryou was hesitant but persisted to his plan lighting the last candle. He proceeded to the first stage by carving a slanted X on his soul room door with a screwdriver. Then he reopened the newly formed scabs on his hands as the red liquid leaked out again from under his skin. Squeezing hard the droplets turned to a thick red mini puddle in his palm. Using his free hand he dipped a grimy finger into the puddle and painted over the carved rune on his door. Nauthiz (A/N: I got it from a book. The Forbidden Game by L. J. Smith in the Point Horror series. He, he, he can't be bothered to research myself) The rune of constraint, preventing travel in any direction. This'll stop his Yami coming in here. Wiping away the excess blood on his torn shirt leaving a new ugly stain on it. He stood in the middle of the pentagon, the precious paper containing the spell that would release him from his Yami's wrath trembled in his hand. Taking a deep breath he stopped to clear his mind and started to chanted the words on the paper focusing on the prospects of getting rid of his Yami and regaining his life back. Sweet memories with a smile and renewed confidence he chanted the words more clearly and precise. The foreign language rolled from his tongue like water and as soon as he finished a strange mist seem to fill his eyes with an unnatural hazy grey. A mystical breeze blew out the little lights plunging the room into darkness and Ryou's body fell with a dull thud on the floor......  
  
Red appeared in his vision. Morning. 'Did it work?' he thought with hope but it was dashed when someone called him. "AIBOU!!!". He wanted to die at that point but was too exhausted to even get up. Let Bakura beat him. He didn't care anymore. He braced himself as he heard heavy footsteps. The door opened with a little creak as the footsteps strode in closer and closer towards him. "AIBOU WAKE UP!!!" his Yami shouted. Reluctantly he made himself wake expecting to meet Bakura's cold brown eyes but found himself staring at hard but warm amethyst eyes which showed a degree of panic. His eyes widened as he stared at the figure with black spiky hair that was tinged with red and golden bangs portraying his face. He looked around his 'room'. It was a warm room with toys packed in their respective boxes and the desk littered with work books but there was no sign of the chaos that he was used to. What came as the most astonishing was the mirror on his open closet. He saw a small boy with spiky tri colored hair and large, cute round amethyst eyes.  
  
'It worked'  
  
Sam: Well what did you think? Was it too predictable? Should I carry on? Please review if you want me to carry on? *looking anxious she takes out a paper bag and starts to hyperventilate*  
  
Yugi: Where's me? *looking a bit panicky*  
  
Sam: Don't worry you'll be up in the next chapter.  
  
Yugi: ^()^ 


	2. New Life

New Life Yami: *(XoX)*  
  
Sam: *groan* Disclaimers. Their getting on my nerves. Yami?  
  
Yami: (Xo@)  
  
Sam: *shakes him gently* Yami.  
  
Yami: *(Xo@)*  
  
Sam: *annoyed she types up a megaphone* YAAAAAAMMMMMMMMIIIIII!!!! *Yami wakes up*  
  
Yami: What. what!? *looking around*  
  
Sam: *annoyed* Disclaimers.  
  
Yami: *weary* Ok. Just. as long as you stop doing those. *whimpers* enemas.  
  
Sam: Enemas? I never do enemas. You and Yugi are my favourite Yu-gi-oh characters in the world. I would never do such a horrible thing.  
  
Yami: BUT YOU'VE BEEN DOING THEM EVER SINCE YOU BECAME AN AUTHORESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sam: Really.? *(o.0)?*  
  
Yugi: Uh huh.  
  
Sam: *realises* Ah. That must be my other personality.  
  
Yami: *(O.O)* Your. other personality? *Sam nods her head*  
  
Sam: Uh huh. I think they call it schizophrenia.  
  
Yami and Yugi: *(0()0U)*  
  
Sam: *waves her hand over their shocked faces, she sighs* I knew I shouldn't have gone into this area. *looking depressed* Don't own Yu-gi-oh. ------------------------------------------------ Ryou made himself snap out of his shocked state to find out what Yami was so panicky about.  
  
"What's wrong Yami?" he asked noticing his voice did not sound like his own.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yami asked cautiously. He looked pale with fright. What could have scared him?  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Ryou replied with his strange new voice. Noticing that Yami was shivering he placed a small warm hand on his. "Yami. you look like you've just seen a ghost"  
  
"I-I. was calling you through our mental link but. you didn't answer. I couldn't feel your presence at all." Yami explained gravely. For a moment there was silence. Ryou felt exposed and frightened under the glare of those hard amethyst eyes. 'Has Yami already figured it out?' he thought. Yami stared intently at his 'Aibou' then he gave a rare smirk expressing his relief that 'Yugi' was ok. Ryou smiled Yugi's smile and felt the happiness well over him like the tears down 'Yugi's' face.  
  
"Aibou. your crying." Yami started. Ryou realising this wiped them away.  
  
"It's nothing Yami. I just." Ryou couldn't think of an explanation when something wafted into his room. "What's that smell?". Yami smelled it too.  
  
"YAMI!!!!!!!" a voice who could only be Yugi's grandpa screamed downstairs. Yami's eyes widened and he rushed down the stairs. Relieved that Yami had not inquired any further but curious of what was going on downstairs, Ryou followed. He stopped to stare at 'his' reflection. It felt so strange as he saw large round eyes which were not his own stare back at him. The reflection's movements corresponding with his mind, a small smile crept on 'his' face. Ryou let a giggle bubble inside him. Then a feeling came over him. Regret? No. How can he regret it? He was finally free from his Yami. He shrugged it off forgetting the price that had to be paid.  
  
Yugi slowly woke to find the first thing that came to him was the pain. He tried to get up but he collapsed again onto the grey cold floor. 'What's wrong with me today? Why do I feel so weak?' /Yami.? Yami.?/. He tried calling through his mental link. No answer. He couldn't even feel his presence. 'What's going on?' As he became fully awake the pain became more excruciating. He looked around and realised that it was not his room. He wasn't in his warm bed but surrounded by a shattered pieces of glass that had been quickly swept aside leaving a small space where he was. He stared at his mutilated hands that were trembling uncontrollably, one particular ugly scar carved from one side of the palm to the other on his left hand. He noticed candles plotted at different points all around him on a star like pattern on the lifeless floor. Fear rushed in his veins throughout his body turning the silence around him into a deadly hunter. Then finally he noticed something worse than what he ever imagined. Staring at a cracked mirror opposite sat many figures of a 16 year old boy with brown eyes and silver matted hair. There on 'his' face were more horrible gashes. Bruises swelled at one of his eyes and lips. Dried up blood puckered his pale skin. On the torn up shirt was a disgusting brown stain where the owner had wiped a residue from his bloody hands on it. Tears had started to roll down his face when heavy steps approached him. A menacing growl echoed through the closed door of 'his' desolated room and Ryou's body started shaking out of Yugi's control. The door burst open where cold, malicious eyes stared down on him.  
  
"Good morning Aibou. you piece of shit" Bakura growled.  
  
Ryou rushed downstairs and saw Yami looking a bit flustered. Confused he went into the kitchen and found a small blaze starting up as Yami desperately tried to put out the fire out  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!  
  
A little explosion blew the loose metal casing in the air which landed with a clatter on the kitchen floor. Grandpa had grabbed a fire extinguisher and a grey cloud enclosed the small fire suffocating the flames. Soon it was finally put out and Grandpa sat down with exhaustion the canister lay next to his side. Two black lumps popped up from the remains of the toaster. After taking a breather he almost screamed at Yami.  
  
"Yami. That's. the 5th time that you've destroyed our toaster this WEEK!!!!" Yami pursed his lips.  
  
"Sorry." Was all that came out. Grandpa went red with fury.  
  
"For someone that's suppose to be a ruler of a great country and has the title of the King of the Games. You can't even make TOAST!?!?" Grandpa screeched.  
  
"Well. I've. never had to cook before." Yami explained. "I mean back in my time. food was. just. there. on the table." Yami looked away from Grandpa's death glare. He tried to lighten up the situation. "And. besides. who'd want a contraption that burns up bread right? Huh? Eh heh, heh." Grandpa was not amused.  
  
"Clean up this mess" he growled.  
  
"Ok.." Yami proceeded to cleaning up. Grandpa wearily got up and prepared to go back to work at his shop. Ryou giggled at the entire scenario. **********************************OUT OF STORY****************** Yami: Just like to tell you that no bread burners were hurt in the production of this fic.  
  
Yugi: Toasters. They're called toasters.  
  
Yami: Whatever. I'd also like to tell you that I've LEARNED how to operate. *goes to Yugi for help*  
  
Yugi: *whispers* toasters.  
  
Yami: Yeah. toasters safely.  
  
Meanwhile there was an explosion and the Turtle Game Shop was in flames. Fire fighters had put out the fire and checked what started it.  
  
Fire fighter 1: Arson?  
  
Fire fighter 2: Nope  
  
Fire fighter 1: Gas leak?  
  
Fire fighter 2: Nope.  
  
Fire fighter 1: Cigarette?  
  
Fire fighters 2: Nope *holds up burnt remains of a toaster*  
  
Fire fighter 1: *o_0?* A toaster? What kind of a dumb schmuck is able to set a huge fire like that with a toaster!?!?!? ***********AHAHAHAHAHAHA WIPEOUT!!!!!! DADADA DADADADADADA*********  
  
Yami sighed wearily whilst Ryou couldn't help but giggle. He was used to cleaning up but this time he had never felt so happy to do it.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny of me getting told off Aibou" Yami pouted at Ryou.  
  
"Hehe sorry Yami." Yami frowned at 'his' Aibou's peculiar behaviour but shrugged it off. Maybe he was just particularly happy today.  
  
"At least hurry up and help me clean this mess, we said we'd meet our friends later today" Yami scowled. Ryou stopped working hearing what Yami just said to him. Trembling with excitement and surprise. He had friends? He never had friends. He couldn't believe it. The rush of happiness flowed in his veins.  
  
"Friends?" Ryou mused at the new discovery, lost in the paradise that he had found. Yami stared at him awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah. Tea, Joey, Tristan? The same people that went with you to the Duel Kingdom" Yami said encouragingly. 'Had Yugi hit his head or something? Why is acting like this? His like a different person' Yami thought to himself. Ryou realised that Yami was getting suspicious and tried to cover his tracks.  
  
"Oh friends. Of course. I. er. just. forgot" Ryou replied hastily. 'Oh that's really going to throw him off. Ryou' He thought to himself.  
  
"Aibou. are you sure your alright? We could cancel."  
  
"No, no I'm fine. Let's. hurry and. meet. OUR friends" Ryou said excitedly. Soon the floor cleared away with only a burned up stain on the wall where the toaster used to be. "I'll see you later. er.. Grandpa." Ryou said.  
  
"Have fun Yugi." Yugi's grandpa called back cheerfully before resuming to his post at the counter. Ryou giggled then ran outside to join Yami who was waiting. They walked together to meet up with their friends. Ryou looked about a broad smile spread upon 'his' face. They were quiet for a while when they came upon a building which Ryou knew. and dreaded. Fear struck like a chord in his soul and he drew closer to Yami holding his arm. Yami who was surprised looked down at 'his' Aibou seeing the intense terror in his eyes. 'I don't understand.' Yami thought. 'Why would Aibou be scared of this building? I've seen him go past this place all the time and he seems perfectly fine about it in the past'. Though he questioned this his instincts to protect 'his' hikari was aroused so he wrapped his arms around Ryou drawing him close. He felt the little one tremble in his arm. 'He's so frightened but why can't I feel his fear through our mental link?' Questions seem to pile on in his mind, he stared at the building longing to go inside and see what 'Yugi' was so afraid of but then. he didn't want to leave 'Yugi' alone. Reluctantly he moved on to meet their friends. As they walked further away, 'Yugi' stopped trembling and he seemed to be a lot more relaxed. Yami sighed with relief at this and soon forgot about it as the day went on.  
  
Yugi screamed as Bakura twisted at 'his' arm before throwing him against the wall. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as a the shadow hovered over 'his' aching body.  
  
"So young, so innocent. so pathetic. Why I ended up with a piece of shit like you I'll never know" Bakura sneered. He grasped the already torn shirt and threw Yugi across the room. An unbroken glass coffee table (which miraculously was still intact at the time) shattered under 'Yugi's' weight. The cool smoothness turned into burning transparent teeth as they dug deep into 'Yugi's' back. Too weak to move Yugi could not stop the next onslaught. Bakura grabbed him again with a menacing lust and threw him against another wall. Forcing the glass embedded in 'Yugi's' back to impale themselves further into him. A scream rose from his battered lungs but quickly died down again as the beating had come to an end. Or had it? Bakura stopped for a break staring at his victim and the blood staining the wall as Yugi slid down collapsing onto the floor.  
  
*******************BAKURA'S POV****************  
  
What's with him today? The look in his eyes. His scared but. I can't explain it. his fear looks. different. why couldn't I feel his fear through our mental link? Suddenly these questions started to overwhelm me and make me doubt of this person before me. this was still my Aibou. right? I don't know. I thought with a sigh. Then it came to me. A burning desire that I guess I've been keeping myself restrained from doing it before. I stared at those brown and bleary eyes who watched me with terror. I felt a smile creep upon my face as my lust started to fill every cell in my body...Why not?  
  
The sheer horror filled my Aibou's face and I craved every bit of it as I moved slowly towards him. I knew he was too weak to stop me. He always was. I wrapped my fingers around his neck pressing my weight against him. "Why don't we have a little bit of fun?" I whispered in his ear. He tried to struggle and I laughed at his pathetic attempts. He tried to scream when I forced my lips against his shutting his voice to a muffled whimper. I quickly went to undo the clasp on my trousers when the ring emitted it's light. A Millennium Item was nearby.  
  
I growled annoyed that I was interrupted. but then again, the little puppy is still gonna be around when I get back. I'll play with it later.  
  
***************************NORMAL POV**********************  
  
Though he was exhausted he lifted 'his' eyes watching Bakura finally leaving the room after the light of the Millennium Ring shone brightly. The heavy footsteps became faint and he heard the door open, a bright light shone into his eyes but plunged into shadows with a slam. With Bakura gone Yugi got together what just happened. The look in his eyes had pierced into 'his' own. The sly smile and a glint in his gaze. Bakura was just about to do something to him. He remembered trying to get away but was pinned down by Bakura, the glass had dug deeper into his back. He tried to scream for help when Bakura silenced him with his lips. He had been paralysed by Bakura's weight, pain scorching his back whilst the vulgar taste of Bakura's tongue played roughly with 'his' own. Horror and despair filled his soul when he found Ryou's body became aroused by the assault. He saw Bakura becoming hard and swiftly reaching for the clasp on his trousers. 'If it weren't for the ring I would have been.' he concluded on the recent events though he couldn't finish the thought.  
  
"I've got to get out of here" Yugi said to himself. "I have to find Yami. He can help me." Too weak to walk he resorted to crawling towards the door. Though the cells in Ryou's body screamed in agony for Yugi to stop and rest, he ignored it and grasped the door knob to pull himself up. He collapsed to the floor as Ryou's body forbid him to move on. With all the strength he could muster in his mental mind he got up again and twisted the knob. The door fell open revealing the brightness of the day. Yugi squinted as the light blinded him. Yugi sat letting Ryou's body get used to the light before continuing on.  
  
Something nagged at Ryou as he thought of what happened. Just the other day his Yami had been torturing him causing him so much pain and despair. Now he was in the safety of friends and a Yami who actually cares yet there was something that he could not get over.  
  
"Hey! Earth to Yug." Joey called bringing Ryou from his dream like state.  
  
"Huh?" Ryou said in Yugi's voice. "What?"  
  
"Your move." Joey indicated to the assortment of Duel Monsters card placed on the table. He had put his favourite card The Flaming Swordsman (that's the right name right?) in attack mode against 'Yugi's' Feral Imp card. Ryou giggled nervously.  
  
"Yugi are you alright?" Tea asked.  
  
"Y-yeah? I-I'm fine" Ryou stuttered still giggling nervously. He started to shake all over. Everyone else stared at 'Yugi' with concern.  
  
"Ok. somebody's been having too much sugar" Tristan remarked. Trying to keep everything as normal as possible Ryou forced himself to steady his nerves.  
  
"T-there's nothing wrong. Honest" Ryou reassured them maintaining himself. Yami wasn't so sure.  
  
"I think we should talk. alone" Yami interjected half carrying, half dragging 'Yugi' away from the confused group. Ryou stared at Yami who had turned his back towards him. Questions rushed through his mind. 'Did he figure it out? Is he going to hurt? Please God no.' Ryou started to shake again. A shadow seem to hang of Yami as the silence became unbearable. Ryou was on the edge of bursting out the truth when Yami suddenly spoke turning towards him. "Aibou. what is going on with you today?"  
  
"Nothing." Ryou whispered in Yugi's voice. Yami's stared hard hoping that his gaze could try to unveil the mystery to 'Yugi's' behaviour. Another moment of silence as he tried to see what was wrong but to no avail.  
  
"I thought we already established that I'll never. ever hurt you.  
  
"I. I know. Yami. there's nothing wrong" The fear started to build within his soul.  
  
"You've never acted like this before. Aibou. I don't like it" Yami replied honestly trying to keep calm so not to scare his hikari, however it did not help. Ryou was now terrified and stepped back as Yami advanced.  
  
"Y-Yami. I-I told you. there's n-n-nothing wrong" Ryou almost squeaked absolutely petrified. Yami had lost it. He grabbed 'Yugi' by the shoulders and shook him hard. (not THAT hard)  
  
"Damn it Yugi!!!! I know there's something wrong NOW TEL ME!!!!" he bellowed.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!" Ryou screamed. Yami stopped letting 'his' Aibou speak. "Please. don't." Ryou whispered tears streaming down his face. (ooh.) Yami saw the sorrow in his eyes, he saw a tortured soul before him. 'What happened?' he thought. however before he could investigate a voice interrupted them. "Having trouble with that little piece of shit?. Dear me pharaoh you're getting soft" a long drawl strung out bluntly at him. Yami growled as he turned to face the one with which the voice belonged to.  
  
"You." -------------------------------------------- Sam: Wow. a cliff hanger. Love it? Hate it? Either way REVIEW THE DAMN THING!!!!! *composes herself*  
  
Yugi: How could you do this to me!?!? I thought I was your favourite!!!!  
  
Sam: You are.  
  
Yugi: Then why are letting him hurt me!?!? WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *bursts into tears Niagara Fall style. Yami tried to comfort him whilst at the same time gave a 'do something to cheer him up' glare at Sam*  
  
Sam: Hey. look on the bright side. *Yugi stopped* I didn't get you raped. *Yugi starts crying again. While the gang was trying to cheer up Yugi, Bakura sneaks to the computer to change the story. Sam spots him* OI!!!!  
  
Bakura: *sulk* Oh FU!!!  
  
Sam: Look the thing is. Things will get better in the next chapter. *Seto pops up over her shoulder*  
  
Seto: Yeah, your gonna get REALLY RAPED in the next chapter.  
  
Bakura: *(^()^)* YESSS!!!!  
  
Yugi: *(O.O)* WAAAAAA!!!!! *bawls out again. Sam growls and twists Seto's ear*  
  
Seto: OWWW!!!!!  
  
Sam: WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU THAT FOR!?!?!?!?!? *practically screaming to 400 decibels. (in other words very, VERY loud)*  
  
Seto: For not putting me in your fanfic.  
  
Sam: I TOLD YOU A MILLION F***ING TIMES THAT I'LL PUT YOU IN ANOTHER FIC!!!! IN THE MEANTIME. YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO LOOK AFTER MOKUBA!!!! *towards audience* Whom I will reassure you Mokuba-lovers that he will not be subjected into this story due to the violent content.  
  
Seto: *realises* Oh. oops. *(O.O')* MOKUBA!!!! *rushes back to kiddie room where Mokuba is ALL ALONE!!!*  
  
Sam: *sighs whilst Yami manages to calm Yugi down* I'm starting to regret of putting myself in the midst of this madness. 


	3. Payback

Payback Disclaimer: I said I don't own it. I said God knows how many times. I mentioned it TWICE IN THE LAST 2 F***ING CHAPTERS!!!!!!!! *hyperventilating*  
  
Yugi: *whimpering*  
  
Sam: *huggles him rocking him back and forth like a baby* Oh it's ok. It's ok. Shh.  
  
Yugi: *still crying* But your gonna get me raped.  
  
Sam: I never said you were gonna get raped. Besides your in Ryou's body anyway. So technically it would have been Ryou who gets raped.  
  
Yugi: o_0?. Oh yeah. ^()^  
  
Sam: *sighs with relief*  
  
Ryou: O.O' *whimpering and tearing up* Me.?  
  
Bakura: Hehehe.  
  
Sam: *groans* Oh brother.  
  
A/N: There is actually a slight and I MEAN slight lemon. It's more than a lime but less than a full on lemon. o_0? You'll see why. hopefully. _* Damn plot lines. Anyhoo, if you want me to write a full lemon. I'll consider it but not in this ficcy unfortunately. Enjoy. (I hope)  
  
-----------------------  
  
"You." Yami snarled at Bakura. "How did you escape?"  
  
"I have my ways pharaoh" Bakura drawled back. He stared at little 'Yugi' clutching 'his' Millennium Puzzle terrified of his presence. Yami saw the lust in his eyes and shifted himself to shield 'Yugi' with his body. He stared intently on the smaller of the two tri coloured hair boys.  
  
"This'll be so much fun when I get that puzzle. Having two little puppies to play with" his teeth glinted in the rays of the sun.  
  
"Leave Yugi out of this!!!" Yami gritting his teeth at the menace before him. The cold laughter chilled Ryou to the bone, the familiar fear he thought he no longer had to face hit him again at full force. He couldn't help but freeze to the spot where he stood.  
  
"As I said 'pharaoh'." Bakura spat at the word "Your getting soft. You can't even control your own hikari. At least I have mine under my thumb" Ryou whimpered at the statement. Realisation came to his mind and the horror of what he had done.  
  
"What have you done with Ryou? Where is he?" Yami demanded. Ryou shook his head with disbelief of his own cowardice but forced himself to listen to his former Yami.  
  
"At home. Like the little bitch he should be. Waiting for me to come play with him again" Yami narrowed his eyes to a threatening glare. Both of them prepared themselves for a fight.  
  
"You owe that boy EVERYTHING to be able to walk on this Earth again!!!" Yami yelled angrily at the tomb robber.  
  
"I owe him nothing. I was so close.. So close to getting the power of the Shadows. BUT YOU!!!. YOU JUST HAD TO DRAG ME INTO THIS F***ING RING!!!! You'd forgive me for being a little cranky after being trapped for 5000 years. Since you seem to be able to evade me so well. Who else would you think is gonna be my punch bag?" He stared at 'Yugi' and smile with lust. Ryou couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stand the memories that flooded back and who was now suffering at his Yami's hand. He dashed away. "YUGI!!!" Yami yelled back to him for that split second he was distracted Bakura struck him with a dark energy ball, knocking him unconscious. Bakura stood above him shadowing his still figure. "I'm going to enjoy torturing you when I get that puzzle" he sneered. Bitter and hateful he kicked Yami in the gut before he went after 'Yugi' and 'his' Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Yugi staggered pass the streets ignoring the concerned people passing by. He remembered that 'he' was suppose to meet his friends at the park today perhaps he could find Yami and get help. 'If I'm in Ryou's body then I guess Ryou must be in mine. I just hope that Bakura hasn't got to them first'. Yugi dragged himself on, everything was aching in his body but the strength of his will forced him on. He found himself wondering in a very secluded area of the park. No one ever came here or so he thought. Someone bumped into him and he found himself staring in shock. He saw himself. in tears. Ryou couldn't believe seeing his old body so broken and wounded. He couldn't believe to even see the soul that was in his body.  
  
"Ryou.?" Yugi asked. Tears streamed down both their faces as they had to face each other.  
  
"Oh, God Yugi." he sobbed.  
  
Yami slowly woke as his friends stood over him concerned. "Hey Yami." Joey said. "Man, what happened bud?" Yami was dazed and confused, he rubbed at his temples trying to think of the recent events when it all came back to him.  
  
"Yugi!!! Ryou's Yami's come back and he's after Yugi" Yami got up swaying a little before he and his friends rushed to find 'Yugi'.  
  
"Please. Ryou, I need. your help" Yugi pleaded with Ryou's voice. He was on the brink of passing out. Collapsing on his knees into 'Ryou's' arms.  
  
"I.I-I can't.I can't go back. I don't want to be hurt again. Yugi" he sobbed. Yugi through Ryou's eyes stared, his energy wasted from his struggle to the park.  
  
"Please." he begged barely whispering. "Please." Before Ryou could reply rough hands grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him against a tree then pinning him against it. The same rough hands covered his mouth from screaming then forcing him to see the cruel, lustful, curl of Bakura's lips that he knew all too well.  
  
"I'm surprised Aibou. Really surprised" Ryou widened his eyes. So he knew all along? No. Ryou found that Bakura had referred to the weak figure that lay behind him. "You don't usually come out. but it's a good thing it came to my advantage" A muffled whimper came from 'Yugi's' mouth. Bakura's teeth glinted in the rays of the sun as Ryou could see the hunger of lust in his dark mahogany eyes. Yugi tried to push himself up but found he had no control of Ryou's exhausted body anymore.  
  
'Ra. where could he be?' Yami was now panicking. He couldn't stand the thought of losing his Aibou. The terror tore at him as he and his friends searched everywhere. Soon they saw a tall boy with silver hair and cold and cruel brown eyes looming over the small figure of a boy with large, round and innocent, amethyst eyes behind them lay a shivering body where it was badly mutilated with cuts and bruises. "Yugi!!!" Yami screamed ready to attack Bakura. The silver-haired teen grabbed the small boy gripping him tightly like a shield. "Let him go!!!!"  
  
"You know. The puzzle can't be mine until the original possessor is killed." Bakura hissed whilst producing a long army knife preparing to slit 'Yugi's' throat. "And you? You can't exist either without your hikari. Killing two birds with one stone. how ironic" Bakura laughed maniacally. Yugi heard everything. 'No. Yami. Ryou. I can't. I can't let either of you die. I can't' Tears filled his eyes, he felt so helpless. 'I can't let this happen. I WON'T let this happen.' Yugi forced Ryou's body to wake. Shivering he felt the glass that was still impaled to his back. "Maybe." he whispered to himself. Gripping it hard he ripped a piece out from Ryou's flesh. The red dripped from the transparent dagger. A fire had been rekindled and strength had returned to him. He dragged himself closer to the scene seeing the army knife glint from the afternoon sun in Bakura's hand which came closer and closer to the throat of the small boy.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!" Tea screamed as she was about to witness 'Yugi' die before he eyes.  
  
"Say goodbye." Bakura whispered. Then an incredible pain plunged in Bakura's chest. His grasp around 'Yugi' was loosened and before he knew it Ryou was in Yami's protective arms. He turned to see what happened, he wished he hadn't. Bakura clutched his heart and was in pain but the youth wasn't paying attention to his former Yami but to the other boy with silver hair. A large, deep gash was carved across his wrist and a piece of glass rested limply in his other hand, the blood dripping slowly onto the crisp, green grass.  
  
'Yugi.'  
  
"No." Ryou echoed in Yugi's voice. Bakura struggled against the pain of his body being taken away whilst Yugi started to feel sleepy.  
  
"Take care of yourself Ryou." Yugi whispered in Ryou's voice feeling sleepy and closing his eyes.  
  
"NO!!!" Ryou screamed struggling in Yami's arms who held him back to keep him safe.  
  
"B*tch!!!" Bakura growled as he forced himself to ignore the pain, grabbing 'his' hikari and retreat to save the boy's life as well as his own freedom. Everything became quiet again and there seemed to be no sign of such an attack asides from the blood stain on the patch of grass and a few shards of glass. Yami still held 'Yugi' in his arms. His face buried in Yami's jacket. Yami released 'his' Aibou to see the contorted torture on his face, tears streaming down his face as wrinkles of torment and guilt filled his soul.  
  
"Yugi. it's ok" Yami said reassuringly however the words seemed to cause even more pain as Ryou let it out. Yami could do nothing but embrace hoping it will bring back some remnants of the happy Aibou he always knew.  
  
"I'm not Yugi. I'm not Yugi." Ryou cried to Yami's jacket, his voice muffled though Yami and the others heard every word of it.  
  
"Aibou. what are you saying?" but Ryou could do nothing but repeat the same statement over and over again.  
  
"I'm not Yugi. I'm not Yugi."  
  
"Yugi. please. your scaring me" Tea said her voice tensing up. They all knew that Yugi was overly sensitive and wouldn't take these kind of situations very well but. what 'Yugi' was saying now really disturbed them. Ryou cried harder before everything went black. "Aibou? AIBOU!!!" Yami said shaking him to wake.  
  
"YUGI!!!" the others cried in unison.  
  
"You little b******. I swear I'm gonna make you suffer when I'm done" Bakura was sweating profusely as he concentrated his energy to healing the open wound in 'Ryou's' wrist. Bakura had magically teleported them both outside of town and found an old shack deep in the woods. Finally the flesh had been wielded back together and the pain in his chest had lessened then soon disappeared. He had sustained the little one's life and kept his freedom. Only the Gods would know how long he would have to wait until another possessor comes along if he let Ryou die. He sat back breathing heavily staring at 'his' hikari who was now asleep. He thought he had pounded the idea into Ryou that defying him would end up in a lot of pain. Obviously he needed to be beaten a lot more than he thought. After taking a break to regain his energy he looked down at 'his' Aibou. He did looked scarred, the porcelain face was badly mutilated with bruises and cuts.  
  
Carefully and almost tenderly Bakura brushed the hair from the little one's face. He had to admit 'his' Aibou was quite beautiful even with the bruises. Then he remembered what he was about to do before the Millennium Ring interrupted him. He grinned as he felt himself starting to go tense and hot. He closed his eyes whilst massaging his groin and felt himself start to harden.  
  
**************************************  
  
He splashed water at Ryou's face and watched him come round. He saw his Aibou look confused and then horrified when he realised he didn't die. Bakura smiled lustfully.  
  
"You think you can get away from me THAT easily?" he bent down above him whispering licking the tears from his Aibou's face. "So innocent. so naïve. so pathetic" As he spat out the last word he grabbed Ryou's wrists and pressed his whole weight on top of him. "I'm gonna make you pay Aibou."  
  
"Please. I'm sorry." his light quivered sobbing. Bakura ignored him placed the two wrists above Ryou's head and held with one vice grip like hand then tying them together. He then forced entry to his Aibou's lips playing roughly in his mouth whilst ripping away both their clothes. He felt his light struggle and writhe under him which only made him become more aggressive as he went down to strip Ryou's trousers then boxers only stopping to suck on the nipples. Swirling his tongue around the hardened cock. He could hear his light scream.  
  
"STOP!!! PLEASE!!! STOP!!!"  
  
Ignoring his pleas straddled his Aibou's thighs and pushed his throbbing member into his entrance and paused to listen with glee to the piercing scream echoing from his light's lungs before continuing more damage of the assault, each thrust harder than it's predecessor. The screams from his light continued and echoed into the night.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Bakura smiled as he came from his fantasy. He stopped masturbating when he realised he nearly reached his peak. Cum had already started oozing out. He looked at the still unconscious 'Ryou' and smiled as he was going to turn his fantasy into reality. He splashed water at 'Ryou's' face and watched him come round. He saw 'his' Aibou look confused and then horrified when he realised he didn't die. Bakura smiled lustfully. As he repeated the scene from his fantasy.  
  
"You think you can get away from me THAT easily" Yugi couldn't believe it. He was still alive but Ryou's body reacted to Bakura's gaze and informed him what was about to happen. He remembered that morning when Bakura was about to force himself upon him. No. into him. The confusion before was replaced by terror and he prepared to run.  
  
"So innocent. so naïve. so pathetic" Bakura spat out the last word before grabbing 'Ryou's' wrists and pressed his whole weight on top of him. Yugi knew what was coming and his eyes widened as Bakura proceeded to rape him.  
  
"Please. I'm sorry." he sobbed. Bakura ignored him and continued the process with tying his wrists together, whilst forcing his tongue into 'Ryou's' mouth. Yugi recognised the vulgar taste and felt like he was going to throw up. He had to do something quickly before Bakura went any further. Obviously the fire that had kindled within him in the park was still in a full blaze and he was determined that he wasn't going to be beaten into submission by this psychopath. Yugi started making circles with his hands so Bakura was finding it hard to keep his grip. Then Yugi bit down hard and fast. He heard the muffled scream of pain as the coppery taste of the Yami's blood entered his throat. It tasted sweet by comparison to before. Yugi released his bite, breaking free his wrists from Bakura's hard grip then scrambled from under him. He quickly glanced around the area and found himself to be in an old shack. Outside he saw only thickets of trees. He wouldn't be able to find any help. So the only option now. was to fight.  
  
************YUGI'S POV***********  
  
I know I hate fighting. I always have but now I have no choice. I prepared myself as Bakura screamed his curses at me.  
  
"YOU F***ING B******!!!!" he screamed wiping his bloody mouth. I merely stood there glaring at him with such a hate that I never knew that I could ever posses. "Never break eye contact" Yami had told me whilst trying to teach me how to fight. I had only half listened to him because I never knew I would be in this situation. I was starting to regret not paying more attention. Suddenly he lunged at me and I moved out of the way grabbing his arm and making him slam into the wall. I smiled inwardly as I went to the other side of the room. The fire built within me as I shouted at him.  
  
"I'm not taking your abuse any longer Yami!!! I'M TAKING ORDERS FROM NO ONE!!!!" I screamed at him.  
  
"You're nothing but a PATHETIC B*TCH!!!" he growled menacingly. I knew I was treading on dangerous territory. Hell, the guy kill's people before breakfast for crying out loud. I didn't care.  
  
"Well. it's a good thing this pathetic b*tch is doing something about it. Taking beatings from a leech? I know I'm better than that" I smiled as he took the offence badly.  
  
"Do you think I'm gonna take that. from trash like you?" Bakura livid as he was.  
  
"I tell you what I think. I think you should take your precious little Millennium Ring and shove it. up. your. f***ing. ASS!!!" I surprised even myself from the comment. The shock in his face quickly turned into fury as he launched at me again. I ducked and pinned him down. "Face it Yami, if it weren't for me. you'd still be sitting in that little piece of shit of yours, twiddling your thumbs for another millennia or two" Bakura now looked badly hurt from my words. He knows I'm right. He did owe Ryou a lot. I found his hurt was short lived as he flipped me over. Oh dear.  
  
"Your gonna regret ever defying me" He hissed viscously. I smiled which shocked him even more.  
  
"And your gonna regret THIS for the rest of eternity!" (A/N: O.O Wow. it rhymes) I retorted accompanied with a sharp knee into his vulnerable area. He screamed as he keeled over to the side. Third law of the universe, everyone has a weakness. Searching around I found a pretty sturdy plank of wood and with all the strength I had I swung it at his head completely knocking him unconscious.  
  
*************NORMAL POV**************************  
  
Yugi breathed heavily still staring at the fallen Yami. He held it near him in case he ever woke up. He searched the shack but found no map, or phone. He knew he couldn't runaway. He would get lost and plus this Yami would be able track him through the Millennium Ring. Throwing it away would be out of the question too. Some poor soul might get it. 'Great, I'm stuck' Yugi thought to himself.  
  
Sam: Oooh that was a bit violent. Me watch too many violent films lately. Bad. Bad. Baaaddd *sounding like a sheep*  
  
Yugi: o_0? I don't get it. Did I get raped or not?  
  
Sam: You got raped. *Yugi whimpered* but only in Bakura's sick, small and twisted mind. You see I kind of wanted to add a lemony rape scene but I also wanted to put a Yugi Kicks Ass scene. Hence. I made the rape scene into a demented, delusional and dumb fantasy in the mind of a psychopathic, schizophrenic, maniac. Try saying THAT three times fast.  
  
Yami: *snickers*  
  
Yugi: O_O. Oh. ^()^ Yay!!! I didn't get raped.  
  
Bakura: *ice pack on his groin* Did you just had to get him to knee me. THERE?  
  
Sam: *unemotionally* Yes. Why? Did you want him to castrate it?  
  
Bakura: O()O NO!! NO!! Kneeing's fine, just don't. do it. too often.  
  
Sam: ^_^ So. very sorry if it was too violent folks, but that's the only violent part in the story. Again please, PLEASE REVIEW. I have to know whether my work is good or baaadd. Compliments or flaaaames I don't caaaarre. *sounding like a sheep* Why am I sounding like a sheep? *she checks her clock* 2am in the morning? No wonder. See?. I work hard for you people!!! 


	4. Turning

Turning Sam: *burst into over dramatised grovelling and pleading* I'M SORRY!!!! OH RA I'M SORRY!!!! *on her knees* OH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! PULLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASEEEEEE!!!! I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE MORE OFTEN!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Angry Reviewers: o_0  
  
Sam: *bawling out like Niagara Falls* WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *back to normal* Ok that's enough grovelling. On with the show.  
  
Yami: *moping around*  
  
Sam: Yami? I'll love you forever if you do the disclaimers for me.  
  
Yami: *love hearts still floating around him and his eyes* Madyamisam doesn't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Sam: You got that right bub.  
  
Yami: o_0?  
  
Sam: BTW THANK YOU Drunken Panda!!!! THANK YOU LONE SPIRIT FOR THE LOVELY PREZZIES!!! First with Drunken Panda. She got Yugi a fruit cake.  
  
Yugi: *insane look* FRUIT CAKE!?!?!?!?!? WHERE!!?!?!? WHERE!?!?!? *runs wildly looking for it*  
  
Joey: *burps* Excuse me. *Yugi's lips quiver and he burst into tears* Sorry. Yug.  
  
Sam: *fuming that Joey ate Yugi's present then finds something else. She gives an evil grin* Oh Joey. Drunken Panda's got a present for you too. *she lets out the dreaded underpants stealing gnomes from South Park*  
  
Joey: *gnomes swarm over him then rips his pants away while he was still wearing them* AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Yugi stops crying then starts laughing*  
  
Sam: Now from Lone Spirit, she got Yugi a cell phone, *Yugi blows a kiss followed by floaty hearts* Yami's got a Golden Pyramid. *looks at Yami strangely* o_0?. paperweight.  
  
Yami: *inspects the paperweight and comparing it with the Millennium Puzzle which surprisingly exactly the same* Cool a spare Millennium Puzzle. I keep losing the original. Thanks LS.  
  
Sam: o_o' Anyway. *delves into the bag* Ryou's got a Change of Hearts plushie. *Ryou hugs it* Bakura's got some Ancient Egyptian scrolls.  
  
Bakura: At last. the Scrolls of Armageddon!!!! YAY!!!!!! *runs off to invoke the end of the world* Sam: o_oU Joey's got a dog collar.  
  
Joey: HEY!!!!!  
  
Sam: ^____^Hehe. gag gift. You also get a locket with a picture of Serenity.  
  
Tristan: Can I have that? *Joey starts fuming and about to pound him* Eep.  
  
Sam: I think you might need this. *hands him his present which was a helmet. Tristan and Joey disappears in a cloud of smoke* Seto's got a new computer.  
  
Seto: I'll add that to my collection. *opens a vault filled with computers and places it in a space among them* ^________________________^ Stamp collecting is just too common.  
  
Sam: O_O'. Er. Awwwwww. how KAWAIII!!!! ^()^ Mokuba's got a puppy!!!! *looks at name collar* AND IT'S CALLED JOEY!!!! *Mokuba hugs him tightly whilst Seto snickered*  
  
Puppy Joey: Woof. arf.  
  
Human Joey: Woof. arf.. This dog collar suits me doesn't it?  
  
Sam: O_O' (Mental Note: These people are insane) Next present. Isis has got a box with the picture of the goddess Isis on it how ironic is that? Malik has a Golden dagger. *Malik twitches* Tea's got a book on How Not To Annoy People With.. Look LS I know you mean well but there is just no solution to Tea's annoyingness. This book does not work. The only way to solve her problem is just this. *takes out a gun and shoots Tea*  
  
BBBBBBAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNG  
  
Tea: X~X  
  
Sam: Mally's got. *a disappointed tone* an anti-love gun. I've got. a love gun!!! ^()^ LOOK IT'S EVEN GOT MY NAMES!!!!! *shows Madyamisam inscribed in gold on one side and Sam inscribed in silver on the other* SAM., MADYAMISAM, SAM, MADYAMISAM. *alternates before going into a gun battle with Mally* R&R people and thank you so much DRUNKEN PANDA and LONE SPIRIT!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Yugi sighed in exhaustion after clearing up the chaos from the fight that he had had with Bakura hours before. The unconscious Yami was now lying down on the only bed there was in the shack, sweat broke on his brow as an oncoming fever had arisen. Yugi felt his head then placed a cool towel before settling down next to a stove and a cup of tea. Well the good news is the fact that Bakura really planned ahead should any of his plans went wrong, the shack was fully stocked with food and next to a good water source though perhaps it was Ryou who rented the place and the food. They weren't gonna go hungry for a while at least. The bad news. was what'll happen once Bakura woke up and in full health. Yugi was too tired to think about that now. He might as well enjoy the peace while it lasted, staring into the fire of the stove he picked at any pieces of glasses that had still been embedded to his back. (A/N: Ouch.)  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The group sat in silence in the park just a few yards away where it happened. The blood in the spot where 'Ryou' lay dying had longed dried up and blended in with the muddy ground. Yami was holding on to the unconscious 'Yugi'. The torture of seeing his friend commit suicide was still contorted on his innocent face. Filled with guilt of not being able to realising and preventing the situation, Yami could do nothing for Yugi but hold him closely to provide any comfort to his torment. Tea finally broke the silence.  
  
"So. is he? I mean is he really?" Tristan added.  
  
"Yami. you know more about this stuff than any of us. Is Ryou really. gone?" Tristan asked pleading that everything will be alright. Yami looked away with guilt.  
  
"I. I don't know." Yami replied. "I'm sorry" Tristan sank back down his last shreds of hopes dashed. Yami spoke up again. "I need to take Aibou home, guys."  
  
"We'll come with ya. this stuff is just too much for Yug, he needs us now. more than ever" Joey spoke out. With that they got up, Yami still cradling 'Yugi' in his arms and walked back to the Turtle Game Shop. Grandpa looked up to see the sombre mood noticing Yugi in Yami's arms. With horror he rushed to his grandson's side.  
  
"He'll be alright. in time." Yami replied solemnly.  
  
"Tell what me what happened" Grandpa said quietly. --------------------------------------------------- Bakura slowly stirred from his sleep and found 'his' Aibou was sitting next to the warm fire from the stove.  
  
"Still here?" Bakura said weakly with a sly smirk on his face to frighten 'Ryou' up a bit. He was shocked to see that 'his' Aibou merely turned his head to him, no trace of fear on his face, nothing. but a simple polite smile before turning back to the fire.  
  
******************BAKURA'S POV**************  
  
What's going on? Why is he like that? Ever since this morning he'd been acting all strange then that incident when he was willing to kill himself just to safe his friends and then defying me. Just yesterday the little runt would whimper if I even touched him but now. Have I been too hard on him? What am I saying? I've done him a favour. "I figured you'd be gone by now. or is the forest just too scary for ya?" I sneered at his cowardice. At least I thought it was. Why else would he hang around? This would have been the perfect opportunity.  
  
"Nope. I'm just fine with the forest" he replied.  
  
"So why not run runt?" I prodded. He used to be so predictable. Now he's like one of the Pharaoh's tombs where they put traps all over the place which did make life more difficult.  
  
"Your sick." he replied. He's still afraid of me. yet his still willing to stay and heal me? I think I HAVE pushed him into the wall a little bit too hard. "Pathetic" I said. "Never have soft spots for anybody. They always stab you in the back in the end"  
  
"Do they? So you don't trust anyone?"  
  
"I trust myself. That's all that counts" I growled back at him.  
  
"Oh that policy is sure working now isn't it?" he remarked sarcastically. I stared with curiosity of what he had to say.  
  
"Are you trying to lecture me, pup? I think I need to remind you, I am older than you. By far. 5000 years older in fact. I can very well take care of myself" I growled.  
  
"Can you?" he retorted "You maybe Mr King of The Thieves for all I know back in your time but that. WAS your time" I opened my mouth to argue back accompanying it with a fist in his mouth but closed it again as I found myself unable to speak against his words. Because it was true. I maybe a renowned tomb robber back then. I knew everything that went on in the streets but now I didn't know how to even get around in my Aibou's shelter and how those blasted bread burners worked (A/N: Toasters people toasters). I looked down on the floor as my realisation sunk in. I couldn't go anywhere without my Aibou without ordering him to tell me everything about my surroundings. He was the one to even buy all the stuff here.  
  
"I guess I was. angry. Being trapped for so long. You would too if you were stuck in this stupid thing for 5000 years" I replied meekly. That was a first. What was happening to me?  
  
"I'm sorry that you lost your life back then" my Aibou replied "But you can't take mine for compensation, it doesn't work that way" he scowled and I found I was beside myself with guilt. There was a moment of silence between us with only the warm fires crackling in our shelter that made any noise at all.  
  
"Why do you beat me up for?" My Aibou asked breaking the silence. I looked at his mahogany eyes with surprise "Do you take pleasure. in other's suffering?" I smirked.  
  
"Partly that. But mostly to make you stronger. All this sentiment is a liability"  
  
"All this sentiment is what makes one human and stops us from being mindless monsters" I chuckled at the ridiculous concept.  
  
"Oh really?" I remarked sarcastically.  
  
My Aibou argued back "The only reason why I fought back today was because I was standing up for my friends. not for myself" I stared at him who glared back at me "This weak sentiment sounds quite strong if you ask me." I laughed again but started to cough and felt dizzy. He felt for my head then renewed the coolness of the cloth with water and replaced it back on my head. "There's this old saying that has been passed on from generations in the family. Strength brings weakness whilst through weakness. you learn strength. Being strong has it's strengths whilst being gentle has others. Sounds logical. maybe you should give it a try"  
  
"You can't change me dear aibou"  
  
"I'm not. That's what your suppose to do"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Grandpa listened in shock as the gang laid everything on the table. The fact that Bakura had escaped the Shadow Realm, 'Ryou's' absences at school and finally 'his' sacrifice. Everything was told except for the last words 'Yugi' spoke before he passed out. Grandpa squeezed Yugi's hand gently as if it would comfort him. "Oh, Yugi. My Yugi. "  
  
"Man. I taught I was gonna be sick when I saw it. Yug didn't deserve ta see that" Joey added. Yami held onto 'Yugi' tight. 'It could have been him' he thought as he buried his face in 'Yugi's' wild silky mane. 'I could have lost him today. if it weren't for Ryou. I'll make sure that Ryou didn't die in vain. I'll promise that I will never let this happen ever again' he glanced at 'Yugi' again before getting up.  
  
"I. I'll go talk to him in his soul room" Yami said quietly then carried him to his room.  
  
"Do you think it'll make it any better?" Tea asked.  
  
"I don't know if it will. But it's the only thing I can do." Yami replied before continuing up the stairs. He lay 'Yugi' down then disappeared to his soul room. He hadn't been there for quite a while for he had been greatly enjoying the freedom of walking in the world again. He even slept outside the puzzle sharing Yugi's bed (A/N: AND IT'S NOT THAT KIND OF SHARING!!!!!!) watching him as he slept.  
  
Trapped for so long in the puzzle made him appreciate every little thing he had. He walked down the old ruins of his soul room which had become considerably darker than he had ever seen before. He then walked down the corridor that linked Yugi's soul room to his. He twisted the door knob but found it difficult to open. "Strange. our soul rooms could never be locked" he thought aloud to himself. He pushed against the door hard yet to no avail. Confused and annoyed that he was locked out, the sennen eye on his forehead glowed brightly and shone upon the door revealing a the hidden rune that was keeping him out. 'Nauthiz?' Yami thought as a slanted X appeared brightly in a mysterious red light glowing brightly on Yugi's Soul room door. 'How does my Aibou know how to perform this rune?' Unable to answer the question he concentrated hard, his hand hovering over the rune which slowly started to fade and then disappeared altogether. With the rune gone he opened the door to his Aibou's soul room. To his horror, he didn't see the little nursery like room filled with toys and brightly coloured walls of yellow and the floor littered with toys.  
  
He didn't see the little innocent angel he always knew. The soul room was a mess of chaos, the floor littered with glass, the putrid smell of burning and blood flared in Yami's nose, the place was shattered just like the very soul who resided in it. His eyes widened as he saw the quivering figure curled in a little ball at the corner of the room, tears streamed from his mahogany eyes down his pale face. "Ryou.?"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Sam: Muwhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! A cliffy!!!! Muwhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Reviewers: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sam: Kidding..  
  
Reviewers: o_0?. _'  
  
Sam: Hehe. ain't I a stinker?  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Yami stood in shock of what he saw. "Ryou. w-what are you doing here?" Yami stuttered. Ryou stared up at Yami still shaking before staring back down on the floor. Yami walked closer to him whilst Ryou shrunk further into the little corner. "Where's. Yugi?" Yami said as calmly as he could. Ryou's eyes widened but he still refused to answer Yami. "Please.. Tell me. Where's Yugi?" Yami tried once more walking towards him until he was only a few inches away from his face. Ryou shook even more than before and his breaths came fast and short as his eyes darted around everywhere except where Yami wanted them to be looking at. Yami in tears shook him gently. "Ryou please. where is he?" Ryou finally looked him in the eye, the terror still in his eyes. Yami's voice had become barely audible "Please. tell me". Tears filled the Ryou's eyes as he sobbed shaking his head a small piece of parchment gripped tightly in his hand. Yami couldn't take Ryou's silence any longer. "TELL ME!!!!!!!!!" he screamed whilst shaking Ryou hard.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please. don't hurt me" Ryou whispered. He gripped the parchment tight until his knuckles turned white.  
  
"How did you. get here?"  
  
"A spell. I thought. it would. get rid of my Yami and. and let me have a Yami like you" Yami's eyes widened as Ryou finally began to spill out the truth "I.I-I didn't mean for this to happen." Yami closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths before he spoke.  
  
"Let me see this spell" Ryou opened his tight hands slowly and Yami took the crumpled piece of paper and opened it out again. "This is a soul switching spell. If your soul's. in Yugi's body then Yugi's soul is." He fell down to his knees as his greatest fear had been realised. Ryou switched his and Yugi's souls, which was the reason why he couldn't talk to Yugi through his mental link and why he was acting so strange. Now. Yugi's soul was lost at the moment he had committed suicide to save Ryou. It all made sense.  
  
"I'm really sorry. Yami. Please." Yami glared at him tears streaming down his face. This made Ryou shrank back in terror. Yami's glare softened as the boy wept bitterly before him in his corner. He blinked away his only tears before he spoke again.  
  
"I noticed there was something different. but. I ignored it" Yami turned to Ryou "Yugi gave you his life.. He wouldn't want me to take it away. Live it out well. else I swear I'll make sure that being with Bakura will be like paradise when I'm done" Yami sat back down dwelling in his sorrows of losing Yugi.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile Bakura had recovered quickly from the fever, though now he made sure that he was a little more cautious with 'his' Aibou now. He didn't want another suicide attempt or a knee to his vulnerable area, in fact he was even helping out to make sure that his aibou wasn't going to get pushed to the edge again to start threatening him with his life.  
  
"HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING!!!!" Bakura was getting a little more than agitated with trying to handle the can opener. Yugi giggled at the so called tomb robber before opening it for him.  
  
"Maybe you should cut the wood" Yugi said in 'Ryou's voice. Bakura muttered some Egyptian curses before going out. "Hey!!!!" Bakura turned to growl at Yugi when a red jacket was held in front of him.  
  
"It's cold out there. Tough guy or not, that fever can still come back" Bakura stared for a moment at his Aibou who was busy with the washing. 'I never realised he could care so much.' he frowned at the thought. He realised he never gave him a chance to. The sun was starting to set and bathe the sky in a orange glow just peaking at the tops of the trees. They sat down to eat supper. Bakura glanced at 'Ryou' eating politely as ever and blushed slightly for the coming question he was about to ask. "Do you. make any of those. um biscuits anymore.?" 'Ryou' looked surprised.  
  
"Pardon?" he replied with a little quiver.  
  
"Well. it was back when you first had the Ring. I didn't come out like this right away but I could sense everything you did and I recalled once you. um making this buiscuits. Ginger Snaps you called them"  
  
"Ginger Snaps?" 'Ryou' replied uneasily. Yugi didn't know how to make ginger snaps and he was feeling a little bit uneasy of 'his' Yami's request for such a delicacy. "Erm. well we er. don't have any ginger to make ginger snaps. Maybe next time huh?" Bakura looked disappointed by this but smirked understandingly. Yugi mentally sighed with relief. They finished their supper then cleared up. Yugi went outside to gather some water not noticing a dark figure approaching him. Yugi caught sight of the sound of panting and the scraping of clawed paws.  
  
The figure crept closer to Yugi leaving huge paws prints on the ground. Yugi's breath became short and fast as the fear arose and his senses sharpened. The scraping of the paws came bounding to him. He turned to see a huge shape of white fur. A wolf. He stood fixed to the spot with terror as the wolf stared at him. Yugi was about to scream when suddenly Bakura leapt pushing the wolf away then rolling to the side. The wolf started to growl maliciously at Bakura ruffling it's fur.  
  
"Wolves? There aren't any wolves around here"  
  
"That's a Shadow creature." Bakura growled ". but how did it get here?"  
  
"That's Silver Fang the duel monster?" Yugi mused out loud. Bakura nodded not keeping his eyes away from the creature in case of another attack. The Silver Fang bent low, his fur ruffled to make him look even larger than he already was. His teeth bared back showing huge canines and a viscous growl escaped through his teeth.  
  
"Stay back" Bakura warned as he prepared to be in with a fight with the creature. Yugi then noticed the wounds on the wolf. Come to think of it, the wolf wasn't really threatening him until Bakura pushed it. This wolf was badly hurt and scared.  
  
"Let me handle this" he said as pushed in front of Bakura. He crouched down slowly not breaking eye contact with the Silver Fang. Yugi concentrated in staring at Silver Fangs eyes then suddenly Silver Fang started to glow and the visions of Silver Fang's memories flooded his mind.  
  
******************FLASHBACK*********************  
  
Silver Fang and his mate were bounding happily together playing when suddenly they noticed something strange as the ground beneath them started to shake. Before they knew it a swirling vortex began to tear open and a figure appeared through it. 4 huge legs followed by a spiked tale appeared before the two wolves the creature towered above them. A double edged sword was hovering next to it gleaming at them with a lust for blood. Massive bat like wings waved slightly in the breeze of the Shadow Realm. Instincts took over as the male Silver Fang placed himself between the mysterious and potentially dangerous entity and his mate. He stood growling at it in the hope that he would ward the thing away. The entity returned the aggression with a deadly hiss before striking a blow with it's sword knocking the wolves back with tremendous force and disappearing through another vortex that ripped open. The female Silver Fang shook her head from the blow but came too close to the swirling vortex and was suddenly dragged into it. The male Silver Fang gave chase and entered the vortex and then carried by the tunnel of immense power swirling and spinning him violently around. Finally the other side of the vortex was reached and he came out slamming into a tree.  
  
Confused and injured he staggered around searching for his love. A soft whimper reached his sensitive ears and he soon found his love lying down in pain. Her leg was stuck in a huge trap where a single stone was lodging the mouth from fully shutting. One false move and the trap could snap her leg off altogther He rushed to her aid but found it made things worse as the stone started to dislodge and the trap clamping more painfully around her leg. The female Silver Fang eyes quivered with fear and was extremely stressed. Her mate paced up and down not knowing what to do before wondering away to see if he could find help.  
  
**********************END FLASHBACK***********************  
  
"Take me to her then Silver Fang" Yugi replied in Ryou's voice to the wolf's plea to him. They three of them dashed off not noticing a huge shadow slowly creep cross the floor. Yugi tried keeping as close as he could with Silver Fang who sprinted off immediately.  
  
Soon enough there lay shivering was Silver Fang's mate. 'Where in the world did that trap come from?' Yugi thought but pushed it out of the way for more important duties at hand. He struggled as he pushed the trap apart. Quivering slightly from the strain. He shouted to Bakura. "MOVE HER FOOT!!!!!" Bakura hesitated at first. "HURRY!!!!!" Bakura then gently slipped his hand into the opened mouth and gently lifted the leg away.  
  
After everyone was clear. Yugi let the trap clamp shut then it disappeared. Yugi wiped the sweat off 'his' brow whilst watching with satisfaction of the male Silver Fang leaping about with joy then rubbed noses with his mate as if they kissed. The happiness was abruptly ended when the ground started to quiver under their feet. 4 huge legs slammed into the earth, knocking down many trees, leaving huge crater like footprints. Bat like wings wavered around a little and a double edged sword hovered nearby.  
  
It was the entity that attacked the two Silver Fangs in the vision. It's face mauled and aligned with huge razor teeth and slit eyes, the skin was badly mauled. The male Silver Fang bared his teeth at the entity and went on the defensive. Bakura got ready to obliterate the monster as well. Without so much as breaking sweat the creature swept them both away slamming them into the trees. The creature gave a cruel sneer at the younger silver headed boy and the injured wolf beside him before raising his huge sword for a kill. In a last effort the weak male Silver Fang gathered all his strength to launch a bite at the monsters face. It a let out a roar of fury and pain as the male Silver Fang clawed at his already mauled face, struggling to hold on and the remains of his strength ebbing away, one clawed hand grabbed Silver Fang by the tail and flung him to the ground. Roaring it prepared to strike the beaten wolf who collapsed in utter exhaustion. It's blood stained blade glinted down at him before dealing out the final blow. "NO!!!!!" Yugi screamed before shielding the blood soaked wolf with his body the blade came fast and down ready to slice at the helpless boy. Closer and closer.  
  
The entity gave a sickly grin when the boy's face turned to face him. It gazed into the innocent eyes and look deep to his terrified soul before it struck.  
  
'What?' It thought. The soul wasn't of a silver headed boy with mahogany eyes. His soul was of another. It saw a small boy with large, amethyst eyes, silky black hair tinged with a fiery red and golden bangs hanging on his childlike face. The entity's evil sneer turned to a expression of surprise and recognition as the sword hovered centimetres from the boys head. Condensation collected on the menacing blade as Yugi's breathing came short and fast. It gave a fearful hiss before lifting the sword away and disappeared through another vortex and everything was silent. After calming down, the two wolf lovers licked each other's wounds and 'Yugi's' face in a gesture of relief. The vortex lingered when something else appeared. Yugi prepared again as another adrenaline rush coursed his veins again. This time though the two Silver Fangs yelped and barked with joy. Out came a man elegantly dressed in heavy armour riding a stallion also heavily armoured.  
  
"Gaia, the Fierce Knight?" Yugi whispered. Gaia gave a relieved smile of finding his two friends as the two Silver Fang barked happily of his presence. "Gaia must have noticed you two were missing and decided to look for you two" Yugi said happily. Gaia got of his horse then gathered up the injured female Silver Fang then bowed down to Yugi with gratitude before getting on his horse and riding back through the vortex he came through. The male who was still able to walk followed as the three of them disappeared. The vortex then slowly closed behind them.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam: Ok, you must be thinking. 'WHAT DA H*** IS THAT THING!?!?!?!?!?!?' Well you wanna know.? Ha not telling ya!!!!! It's linked in to another story I'll be doing when I finished with this story. I like that in my ficcys. Take it like it's some kind of a taster but I did give you a clue that it has something to do with Yugi so. If you want this story to exist put it in your review. There's also another fic 'Child' that I've done that has a little teaser in there to this new ficcy I'll be doing. So read and review and I'll be finishing this ficcy real, real soon. 


	5. Brighter Future

Brighter Future Sam: Yay another update.  
  
YGO Cast: Shock, shock, horror, horror, shock, shock, horror, horror.  
  
Sam: Shut up!!!! *they shut up*  
  
LS: Madyamisam doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, she doesn't get any money out of it.  
  
Sam: Though I wish I could.  
  
LS: Well now you know and everything's sorted so that's that!!!! GOT IT!?!?!?!?!?!? *holding a huge megaphone to disclaimer lawyers that are tied up*  
  
Lawyers: *nod meekly*  
  
Sam: ^___________^ On with the show  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
As the vortex closed, Bakura rushed to 'Ryou's' side checking for injuries. "Are you alright?" Bakura asked seriously. Yugi stared with Ryou's eyes taking in what just happened before. The Duel Monster Silver Fang had appeared in the woods where he and 'his' Yami were hiding out in with his injured mate and the entity that had caused their injuries appeared ready to kill. Yet. it didn't. It almost seemed to fear Yugi despite his helpless position, then it hurried away through a strange vortex that had appeared before them. From this another Duel Monster Gaia the Fierce Knight another character of Yugi's old deck appeared and helped the two Shadow wolves go home.  
  
"I'm fine." Yugi replied in Ryou's voice. Reassured that 'his' aibou was unharmed, Bakura looked back to where the strange swirling portal to the Shadow Realm disappeared.  
  
"What was that thing that attacked us?" he mused to himself.  
  
"You don't know?" Yugi asked worried.  
  
"The energy it possesses is indescribable. I sensed that it could even rival with Exodia's power." Bakura replied "but the powers are foreign to me. and to the Shadow Realm" He went deep into thought. Yugi stared again at where the vortex had been and noticed the disturbance of the dry soil directly underneath it. There he saw a signature of some kind that was drawn upon the floor. He noted of the specific markings and symbolic curves. It looked like Japanese yet it was different. Unable to decipher it himself he nudged to Bakura. Bakura followed his gaze and was going to analyse it. "I've never seen such markings before." he said  
  
".It looks familiar." Yugi mused. Bakura looked at him surprised.  
  
"I didn't think you'd know this kind of stuff" he remarked.  
  
"I don't. I just got a feeling that I've seen this before." He looked down again but then a mysterious breeze slowly blew upon it like sand and the dents became shallow before the signature had vanished as if it had never existed. The whistle from the breeze died down to the whispers among the trees.  
  
"We're leaving in the morning" Bakura began. "I'd rather risk facing the Pharaoh rather than hang around here." They started back to the warmth of the shack where the fire was welcoming.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ryou sat staring at the figure in the shadow. He knew Yami wouldn't hurt as he had said but he couldn't help feeling scared of him. Gathering any courage he had at all. he crawled to squinting his eyes a bit seeing that streams of tears were running down Yami's face. "Yami.?"  
  
"Just. leave me alone. " Yami replied weakly choking on the build of tears in his throat. Ryou closed his eyes painfully, then determination took over. He came closer to Yami in an attempt to at least provide comfort if any.  
  
"Yami. you said to live out this life well." Ryou started "I can't do that without your help." Yami's face came further into what light there was. His handsome face looked worn as if the Duel Monster Time Wizard had cast it's spell of forwarding 1000 years. Yami stared down at the floor as the tears kept flowing down his tanned cheeks.  
  
"I could have done something. then maybe. Yugi." he started. His throat closed on him before he could continue.  
  
"We'll never know. but like you said. we gotta keep going. For Yugi?" Ryou replied. Yami stared at the mahogany eyes for a moment before he finally broke down. 'He was a proud pharaoh and yet he could feel so much sorrow for this one person' Ryou thought. 'Yugi was dear to him and I took him away.' Tears started to feel his eyes as he blinked them away. "I'm not Yugi. but I'll do whatever I can." Ryou said. They embraced. (A/N: The hug was just a comfort hug. NOTHING MORE YOU HEAR ME!?!?!? THE PLOT IS COMPLICATED ENOUGH ALREADY!!!!) "Yami. For Yugi."  
  
Yami took a couple of deep breaths before he stopped crying. "For Yugi." he whispered. Ryou sighed and wiped his own tears away. "We'll tell everyone else in the morning." Ryou said quietly. With that Yami went to his soul room.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The woods were now dark where the moon cast a slight luminescent glow across the treetops. Bakura and 'his' aibou sat close to the flaring fire. "It's getting late." Bakura suddenly said. "We should turn in for the night"  
  
"You take the bed. You've only just recovered from a fever." Yugi said. Bakura trudged and lay down on the bed waiting for sleep to envelope him. Yugi stared in the fire a little while when he noticed a small puddle of blood on the wooden floor which was slowly soaked up by the sawdust. He noticed that the blood was coming from his arm as a small trickle leaked down his left sleeve and dripped away from his fingers. An old wound must have opened during the struggle earlier. A sting on his shoulder meant he'd have to take his shirt off to bandage it.  
  
********************BAKURA'S POV*******************  
  
That thing. I just couldn't figure what it was. I'd had hoped to find some information in my library but I'm not that much of a soul caster. There was possibly one person I know that would know a little bit more about this than I do and I shuddered that I had to go back just to ask him. As I couldn't sleep I resorted to stare at my aibou who was quietly sitting by the fire. I was surprised that I had managed to stop myself from the usual habits of beating my aibou today. I even managed to quell my erotic fantasies and decided to play. how you say. 'straight'. I've never really done something honest in my life and personally it felt kind of boring compared to what I was used to. There he was sitting innocently by the blaze.  
  
I felt angry of it, his. innocence and wanted to get rid of it, make him stronger. then as I watched. a little longer. do I really want to do that? Do I really want to beat him up because he was so. innocent? It was the first time that I've ever questioned my methods. I guess I've had my doubts but I ignored them in the past. What's making me feel this way? This. loneliness that I've never encountered it before. I remembered there had been something about my aibou the moment I felt his presence. Something that seemed to flow in my veins and keep me warm inside, it was probably why I was finding it slightly. guilty whenever I beat him. He has grown strong though. but whatever it was that he had about him was gone now. I lost that warmth. I feel cold. I watched on as his porcelain face reflected the orange glow of the fire. It made his skin so smooth. with the colour of honey. Then I noticed something. A spot of red had started to bloom through his sweater. He noticed it too and went to take off his shirt. There I saw.. huge cuts were scattered across the smooth back and I realised. I've realised why he's changed. Why that sense of warmth that I get around him has burned out. The wounds were destined to be permanent scars upon his back, mutilated and defaced forever. There was one that had opened, must have been when that. thing attacked and my aibou. He sat tenderly bandaging it up though knowing that they would never fully heal again. I felt my throat start to close on me as the guilt pierced my very heart. It was a worse sight that I've ever experienced. I got up and did something I thought I would never do, at least without some benefit in my part. I lay my hand on his rough back and I concentrated my powers, one by one the wounds started to knit together and disappear leaving a smooth patch of skin on his back. "Yami?"  
  
"Hold still." I said as sweat started to break on my brow.  
  
"Yami, you don't have to it's not life threatening"  
  
"I know" I replied "Hold still"  
  
"Yami. save your strength." he cried.  
  
"Just shut up." I growled. He sat still and soon the wounds had been healed. Finally I got to the last one where the wound gaped open like a mouth screaming. I concentrated harder and slowly I forced it to close again. The outer skin started to melt the little crease away and then the wound was gone. All that was left was a bare and smooth back. Like a new page in a book. Then. he turned his head towards me and I found out I was wrong about not doing it for my benefit. The fiery glow of the fire captured the very essence of his beauty and the light reflected from his silver hair. A warm glow radiated from his body. I felt the hope of feeling the warmth that I always got from his gaze. my hopes were dashed when he looked down politely then he covered himself up.  
  
"Thank you" he said. I didn't reply. I could still feel the coldness, I was exhausted and I found myself shaking. He quickly responded with helping me to bed. "Oh. now you've used too much energy. I told you. it wasn't necessary" I lay shivering uncontrollably on the bed and he covered me up with a heavy and warm blanket. I however was still freezing. Ryou rushed to cover me up but there wasn't anything else. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly drawing him in.  
  
"Stay." He blinked at me. "P-please" I indicated to the bed I was lying on. He blinked unsure but gave in and crawled under the blankets. The physical chill had melted away when his body lay next to mine yet inside I was still cold. We faced each other and there was silence besides the dying fire nearby. dying. just like my hope of seeing the Ryou that I know.  
  
**********************NORMAL POV******************  
  
The rest of the night had passed quickly and the morning light slid through the windows gently waking Bakura from his lumber. He cracked his eyes open slowly greeting the warmth of the sun. A soft breath touched his skin and he stared at the other silver headed boy lying next to him. He was so peaceful. The white locks sprawled against the soft pillow. He gently brushed a stray lock from the beautiful porcelain face. A small smile had crept upon his lips, his dreams were obviously pleasing him. 'Ra I never knew he could be so beautiful'. Bakura thought then the guilt settled. 'I never gave myself the chance'. 'Ryou' frowned as the threads of consciousness was disturbing his pleasant dream and soon he slowly woke too.  
  
The heavy lashes fluttered and opened revealing the beautiful chocolate orbs. Yugi was surprised to see the way Bakura was looking at 'him'. He saw emotions of. guilt? And. passion? Before he knew it Bakura leaned closer to him until their faces were millimetres from each other. Bakura hesitated wondering. 'Should I? This might. bring him back.' his longing overcame his doubts before cupping 'Ryou's' face and gently brushing his lips against his hikari, the kiss was light at first then it became more passionate. Yugi widened 'his' eyes from this sudden come on. He quickly drew back and pushed Bakura away. He got up and backed away seeing now a despairing Bakura. "I-I'm sorry. but." Yugi started. Bakura merely looked down ashamed from his rejection.  
  
"It's ok. I. shouldn't be surprised."  
  
"What do you mean?" 'his' aibou asked obviously confused.  
  
"You've changed. It's the look in your eyes. in the past. the way you looked at me no matter how much I beat you up. I should think it was better that your stronger but. it's not."  
  
"What? Now you wanted me to stay weak and pathetic so you could beat me up and treat me like the b*tch you've always have?" he scoffed.  
  
"IT'S NOT THAT!!!!" Bakura cried despairingly. Yugi was shocked. He had never seen Bakura act this way and what was more surprising was the tears streaming down the tomb robber's face. "It. I don't know what it was." Bakura brushed his hair back stressfully. Yugi softened his tone and thought what Bakura might have been referring to this strange feeling that Ryou gives him.  
  
"It was love" Yugi answered in Ryou's voice.  
  
"Was that it?" Bakura chuckled at himself half sniffling then calmed himself down. "I thought it was sign of weakness. that's why I tried to beat it out. I never realised. I kept beating it away and now it's gone and. I can't get it back. no matter what I do." There was a moment of silence before Bakura started again "It's gone.isn't it? The love?" Yugi stood silent not knowing what to say. 'If only Bakura knew' "It's not coming back is it?" Bakura strained at the last statement. Yugi wasn't sure how to answer it so went with the only plausible reply he could think of.  
  
"I don't know." Bakura looked down blinking away anymore oncoming tears. He took a deep breath.  
  
"We should get packing" he said defeated. He turned away from Yugi and started to put any essentials for their journey home. Yugi stared taking in the outbursts of emotion. 'I thought he was this big bad mean tomb robber' Yugi thought. 'Yet now as I see him, I realise how vulnerable and scared he is of this world' And from that moment. any of Yugi's fiery hate towards the silver haired tomb robber died away like the cold ashes near the fire place. Silence was all there was between the two boys whilst they packed the necessities and set off on a silent journey back to Domino City. Unbeknownst to them were eyes watching them hike back home through the huge woods.  
  
***********************RYOU'S POV*****************  
  
I woke from a feverish sleep and found the guilt had chased away all traces of the happy dreams I was having. if there were any. Today I was supposed to tell everyone about. my secret. Something that I've dreaded in deepest of my conscience. How will they react when they find that the person they see as Yugi isn't really Yugi.? I took a few deep breaths before I got up to face the music and went to take over 'Yugi's' body. Then I remembered Yami and returned to see him in his soul room. Come to think of it I've never gotten to see it.  
  
I wonder if the room is anything like my old Yami's soul room? Cautiously turning the knob to my door I saw a corridor which led to the Yami's soul room. I found Yami still asleep but troubled in a foetal position on his bed. Here was the once proud pharaoh, who I always thought as head strong and confident as if nothing could scare him. Now as I get to know him. I find. he was like a lonely child. an orphan. so frightened of what the worlds become around him and having no one to teach him of our ways of life. This must be what Bakura feels too. inside. Maybe that's the reason why he beats me. Maybe he was so angry to be suddenly plunged to this alien world. I bet this place would seem like a civilisation on Mars to them. Sighing slightly, I slowly nudged him awake. He cracked his eye open his face puckered slightly from the dried up tears.  
  
"Yugi.?" he whispered which caused another clot to be formed in my throat as I forced myself to bring him back to painful reality.  
  
"It's Ryou. Yami" Yami stared at me for a moment before the hope of seeing 'his' aibou was dashed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We need to get up now. tell the others and check the news to see if. they've. found the. body or not" I strained at those last words. He sighed wearily.  
  
"Just give me a moment." he replied staring at a fairly rumbled photograph of Yugi and himself.  
  
"When did you take that?" I asked.  
  
"A few weeks ago. Tea bought in this contraption that flashed in your eyes then a painting pops out of it. A camera?" he questioned me for confirmation. I merely smiled. He got up and I felt Yugi's body shudder as Yami started to separate from him. I got changed and splashed some water in my face. I stared at the mirror. at Yugi's face. Touching it my hand shook in contact. This face. it'll haunt me until the day I die. I turned away and marched downstairs. Yami followed slowly. The others had stayed overnight and had just woken up. They sat in silence staring at me, pity in their eyes.  
  
"Yugi." Tea broke the silence. Grandpa placed a comforting hand on my shoulder though it actually wrenched at my heart.  
  
I paused for a moment then took a deep breath before I relive the horrific moments of my story and reveal my deepest darkest secret.  
  
*****************NORMAL POV*******************  
  
They noticed the bedraggled look upon 'Yugi's' poor innocent bedraggled face. 'Yugi' looked as if dreading to speak to them. "Yug if there's something you need ta talk about. you can tell us" Joey said. 'Yugi' was going to open his mouth when the door burst open in and a little figure with black messy hair rushed in.  
  
"Hey guys!!!!" Mokuba almost yelled as he burst through the door. The cheerful boy was followed by his sombre brother. Seto merely blinked at the gang as his way of acknowledging them. Yami merely glanced before going back to the little world he was in.  
  
"What do you want Kaiba?" Joey said.  
  
"For your information Chihuahua, Mokuba wanted to see Yugi" The gang did say anything to argue. Mokuba shifted his gaze to each of them with depression.  
  
"Whoa. did somebody die or something?" There was silence. "Somebody 'did' die then." Mokuba's voice immediately became serious.  
  
"What's going on.?" Seto asked. The others stared at him.  
  
"Ryou. something happened" Tristan answered.  
  
"If there's been a problem why don't you talk to him? Mokuba and I just saw him earlier this morning" Yami snapped his head at the information given.  
  
"Big brother and I were going fishing" Mokuba smiled happily. Yami rushed and grabbed Kaiba by the collar.  
  
"YOU SAW HIM!?!?! WHERE!?!? WHERE DID YOU SEE HIM!?!?!?"  
  
"Hiking down from the Fiji Woods. His probably at home by now" Seto rasped. "Now. let go of me." Yami released on his type grip around Seto's throat then stood there brimming with happiness. The others cheered and whooped. 'Yugi' felt as if a miracle had happened.  
  
"Alright!!!!" Joey yelled. "His alive man!!!"  
  
"Come on. we gotta find him" Tea shouted. With that the gang rushed out of the shop leaving it empty with only the two Kaiba brothers. Seto rubbed at his throat. painfully staring at the group who dashed away.  
  
"'Hello Kaiba, how are you today?' Fine thank you. 'By the way thank you for the information'. No problem" he said to himself. "Freaks." Mokuba giggled before he went to observe the cards in the small game shop.  
  
Tea asked "Bakura's probably expecting that we still think his dead"  
  
"Well, he's gonna be da one bein' surprised dis time" Joey remarked. ""Where's his apartment?" Yami turned to 'Yugi' who led the way. When they arrived to the desolate ruins of Ryou's apartment they found it was still empty. 'Ryou' and Bakura obviously aren't back yet. the perfect opportunity to spring a trap.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The two boys finally made it to their broken down apartment and dropped down sitting side by side on the couch. The bell rang and the both of them groaned. "I'll get it" Yugi said in Ryou's voice. He went to open the door. A pizza delivery man stood there, his cap over his eyes.  
  
"Pizza delivery!!!" he croaked. Yugi was confused.  
  
"I didn't order a pizza" he said. The man smirked then looked up exposing a glint of amethyst eyes.  
  
"I know." the man said before he grabbed 'Ryou's' wrist and pulled him out.  
  
"WHOA!!!" Hearing 'his' aibou's cries, Bakura got up to investigate.  
  
"Aibou.?" He noticed as his Millennium Ring started to glow. "A millennium item." he whispered. Flinging open the door he saw the delivery man with a firm grip on 'Ryou's' arm. He growled as the man removed his cap and the tri-coloured mane bloomed. (A/N: Ok. Ok. the rescue doesn't sound very original, but I've been sugar deprived and the mad ideas have been rendered to nothing). Yami smirked at the tomb robber's fury.  
  
"The element of surprise. It does feel good to have the upper hand doesn't it tomb robber?" Bakura growled at the former pharaoh when something smacked him at the back of the neck and he crumbled to the floor. Standing over him was Joey with a bat in his hand.  
  
"Man. I taught I'd gonna be stayin' in dat bathroom forever" (A/N: How did they get in? Ask Ryou. Ryou: Spare key under the door mat. Everyone else: -_-' so cliché)  
  
"Quit yapping Joey and help us out before he wakes up" Tea scowled then smiling at 'Ryou'. Yugi stared in shock taking in everything that had just happened when Yami placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright aibou?" he said gently.  
  
"I-I'm fine Yami. but I." Yugi's 'eyes' widened. 'Wait did he just call me aibou?' "Huh?" Yami chuckled then indicated to 'Yugi'.  
  
"'Ryou' told me everything." he replied with an affectionate smile. "But first we need to get this spell reversed. Do you still have the spell Ryou?" Ryou in Yugi's body nodded.  
  
"Just follow me to my room" Ryou said in Yugi's voice. They went upstairs and found Ryou's chaotic room. They cleared any bits of debris before Ryou went to renew the faded pentagram. "All we need now. is something that represents us"  
  
"What like a voodoo doll?" Yugi asked. Ryou nodded. He grabbed two pencils then plucked a single hair from 'Yugi's' head and 'his'. "Hey." Yugi protested of what Ryou did. Yugi took great pride in the style of his unusual hair.  
  
"Sorry. but it's the best way to distinguish us" Ryou replied meekly in Yugi's voice. "Hold this." Ryou gave Yugi the pencil with tri-coloured strand whilst he held the silvery strand. With everything set, candles lit Ryou steadied himself then took out the parchment taking a deep breath before he started reading. the foreign language rolled from 'his' tongue and the familiar mist started to envelope his vision. (A/N: Make up your own chant people. I'm not that creative). Yami stared when a mystical wind blew the candles out plunging the room in total darkness. He heard the sound of two bodies crumple. Yami immediately switched the lights on to find the two of them unconscious on the floor. Yami went to check their pulse, keeping in mind of the lessons he had been having through Yugi on First Aid. He sighed with relief when both of them checked out with a strong pulse. He cradled Yugi in his arms hoping to Ra that the spell had worked. He watched as the little one's eye fluttered slightly like a pair of pink butterflies before revealing his large violet eyes.  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
/I hear you Yami/ Yugi smiled happily. There was a slight groan coming from Ryou. He cracked his eye open. "What have you been doing lately?" As he had returned to his rightful body, he also returned to the painful aches that Yugi now left behind. Yugi chuckled. They went to the next room where Bakura was still unconscious.  
  
"Right. now to send this b*****d back to where he belongs." Yami said as he stood over Bakura, the sennen eye glowing brightly on his forehead. Panicking Yugi grabbed his arm.  
  
"Yami no." Yami stared at him with confusion in his eyes, but he wasn't able to question further when Bakura rolled and locked his legs making him trip. He rolled back up and grabbed Ryou dashing out the door. Ryou struggled and finally wrenched his arm away. By this time the area was pouring with rain.  
  
"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Bakura stared in confusion.  
  
"Aibou. we have to." but Ryou cut him off.  
  
"Don't. I'm not taking anymore of this Yami. Just stay away from me." With that Ryou ran off back to his friends.  
  
"RYOU WAIT!!!" Bakura called back running after him. Ryou blinded with tears didn't notice the speeding car as he began running onto the road. "NO!!!!!" Bakura screamed as he leapt over pulling at Ryou and swinging him back. All Ryou could remember was a sudden crash and he watched as his Yami was knocked down rolling over the car before dropping onto the other side. The car screeched to a halt as the shocked woman got out.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" she screamed before she started fumbling with her bag and dialling for the ambulance. Ryou rushed to Bakura propping him up. He winced a little before cracking his sharp hardened eyes open.  
  
"Yami.?" Ryou whispered. By that time the others had reached to the scene. Yugi covered his mouth before he turned away not daring to look. Yami held onto his aibou.  
  
"That. look in your eyes." Bakura barely whispered. "I thought. I'd never see it again." he winced. Ryou tried to shush him so he didn't waste energy talking. "Aibou. I wanted to say. I'm sorry." he gasped at the pain. "I'm really, really sorry."  
  
"Yami." Ryou started. Bakura was barely awake now.  
  
"Please. Ryou. please. forgive me." Bakura whispered as his eyes closed and everything was silent except for the heavy downpour of rain soaking everyone to the skin.  
  
"Yami. I forgive you. Yami. please. stay awake. Yami." Ryou's tears mixed with the rain water.  
  
"YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed out, his anguish echoing across the whole town.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sam: ^______^  
  
Bakura: *in shock* O.O You killed me.  
  
Sam: ^__________^  
  
Yami: ^()^ YAY!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: HOW COULD YOU KILL ME!?!?!?!? I THOUGHT YOU HATED DEATH FICS!!!!!  
  
Sam: I do. ^___________^ Except when it comes to people I don't particularly like  
  
Bakura: O.O You don't like me? *in tears and starts bawling like Niagara Falls* WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Oh Yami. *hugs him whilst he sobs*  
  
Bakura: *bawling* SHE KILLED ME WAAAAAAA!!!!! *Ryou rubs his back comfortingly* Sam: ^________________^ Before you Bakura fan girls come and murder me. Read the epilogue first. 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue Sam: Don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Bakura: WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE KILLED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sam: Big cry baby.  
  
--------------------------- Tears of sorrow ran down Ryou's as he watched the funeral procession. He wiped away the tears from his eyes and dwelled to what Bakura had said trying to ignore the sound of his voice. "Ryou.. I'm sorry" More tears flowed as the sorrow stung his eyes. "I'm sorry." Ryou closed his eyes trying to shut it out.  
  
"I'm sorry............  
  
.... but this film is so boring" Bakura moaned. Ryou couldn't take his whining anymore and he turned to him glaring cutely at his darker half whose neck and arms were in casts sticking out like a Barbie doll.  
  
"Wuthering Heights is a classic Yami." (A/N: I don't know if Wuthering Heights is put on film but let's just say there is and yes. there was a funeral procession in it)  
  
"It's boring."  
  
"It's only because WWF is on at the moment" Yugi backed up Ryou. In tears Ryou scowled Bakura.  
  
"Look if I have to cook, clean and take care of you and go to school. I should at least get to choose a programme I want to watch"  
  
"His got a point Bakura" Yami stated matter of factly. Ryou pouted before turning back to chopping his onions. (A/N: HAHA!!!!) Bakura muttered some Egyptians curses to himself.  
  
"The ginger snaps are ready!!!!" Ryou said light heartedly he grabbed the oven gloves and a freshly baked smell filled the kitchen. Ryou carefully placed the hot cookies on the plate before taking them over to the lounge where Bakura was sitting on couch. "Careful hot!!!"  
  
"OW!!!!"  
  
"I told you they were hot" Yugi giggled, whilst Yami merely smiled before drawing his aibou into an embrace. Then after listening to the two of them in the kitchen bickering over the ginger snaps, there was silence. Feeling a little afraid they went to investigate to find the two of them in a passionate kiss, Bakura's arms sticking out as he couldn't bend his arms in an embrace. They breathed a sigh of relief before they went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Strange. he's seemed to have changed over night. How did you do it?" Yami asked. Yugi stared at him cutely before taking deep breath and explaining his technique.  
  
"Well, when it comes to him, you've gotta be tough." Yami looked surprised ". AND gentle" Yami smiled and buried his face in Yugi's mane.  
  
"Just when I think I finally know all about you. you still surprise me"  
  
"Well. that just means have a lot more learn." Yugi replied. His stared at Yami his cute round amethyst eyes blinking innocently at him. Yami grinned before hugging him tightly.  
  
"A lot more to learn." he said. He hugged the angel happily not seeing a strange blue glow filling Yugi's innocent eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sam: Ok people. first things first. That little thing at the end where Yugi's little eyes go all misty is once again a teaser to the mysterious fic that I will be working on in the future. I have to tell you. IT'S NOT A SEQUEL!!!!!! This ficcy is like a little side story that gives you clues to the bigger picture. Buffy the Vampire Slayer does it, Charmed does it. you know those strange wittle twists right at the end.  
  
Yami: Er. did Bakura die or not?  
  
Sam: *takes deep breath*.... No.  
  
Yami: *disappointed* Oh.  
  
Bakura: YAY!!!!! *Yami mutters some Egyptian curses*  
  
Sam: I know. I know. I thought it was funny at the time, but now as I'm reading it? It's sounds. crap. BUT!!! I had my reasons to keep Baky alive.  
  
I hate fics that end with death unless their characters I hate or there's a sequel where they get brought back to life in a real corny resurrection or something like that.  
  
The guys already dead to begin with anyway. As the great philosopher of all time said. 'To kill a man... who's already dead..... is 'illogical'..... by Captain Spock. second in command. of the starship. Enterprise.  
  
Bakura fans would kill me. Especially his new girlfriend Ping Pong. (HELLO!!!!) *shudders* I swear if I wasn't already insane, one look at the stuff she's got in her torture chamber and I'll be having a 'wittle' chat to the Men In Black who'll be asking which planet I came from.  
  
I know they've kissed but never actually confessed anything.  
  
The stuff in between the lines that goes on in this little ficcy will have some sort of relevance to me new fic. My other fic is an all star cast so Bakura needs to be 'alive'. That is if I get enough reviews asking for it. Cos if I don't I'll get to concentrate with my other interests in my boring social life.  
  
Bakura's too cool to be killed anyway.  
  
The last but not the least. In fact it's the most important reason of all. IF BAKURA DIED THEN HE WOULD NEVER GET A CHANCE TO TASTE RYOU'S GINGER SNAPS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: ¬_¬ You kept me alive because of. cookies?  
  
Sam: Not cookies. Ginger snaps!!!! ^___________________^  
  
Bakura: I hate you.  
  
Sam: R&R people. Whether you think it's crap or not. I don't care. I do it for fun!!! 


End file.
